<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten Firsts for Dean and Castiel by RogueTranslator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489375">Ten Firsts for Dean and Castiel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueTranslator/pseuds/RogueTranslator'>RogueTranslator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dean and Castiel: Snippets of Their Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueTranslator/pseuds/RogueTranslator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten interconnected drabbles, each a strict 100 words. Each chapter is the first time something happened in Dean and Castiel's relationship. Arranged in roughly chronological order. Click on "Entire Work" at the top for easier reading.</p><p>The First Time They Held Hands<br/>Their First Kiss<br/>The First Time They Binged a Show Together<br/>The First Time Sam Was in the Loop<br/>The First Time They Went out to a Fancy Restaurant<br/>The First Time Dean Introduced Castiel as His Boyfriend<br/>The First Time They Went on Vacation Together<br/>Their First Fight Over Something Stupid<br/>The First Time Dean Said "I Love You"<br/>Their First Anniversary</p><p>Written for r/fanfiction's Prompt Challenge #16 (January 2020). The theme is "Firsts."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dean and Castiel: Snippets of Their Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>/r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #16 / January 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Time They Held Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sun’s finally setting,” Dean says.</p>
<p>Castiel looks at him. “Should we head back?”</p>
<p>“Why? Afraid of the dark?”</p>
<p>“I just thought you might want dinner.”</p>
<p>A pickup truck whistles by on the highway. The driver leans on the horn.</p>
<p>“Jesus!” Dean stumbles off the shoulder and into the grass. “That jackass had to have been going ninety!”</p>
<p>“Careful,” Castiel says. “It’s okay, I have you.”</p>
<p>Dean looks down; his heart is racing. His hand is holding Castiel’s.</p>
<p>“Cass, I’m sorry. Got startled.”</p>
<p>Castiel doesn’t move his hand. They keep walking.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” he repeats.</p>
<p>The wind sings in the cornfields.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Their First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel’s lips are hot and softer than he’d expected. They taste of the bourbon they’re drinking.</p><p>Dean realizes that he’s spent years thinking about what Castiel’s lips would be like.</p><p>“Dean,” Castiel murmurs. Their mouths slip apart.</p><p>“Cass?” Dean stares into his wide blue eyes. His breaths come out in shallow pants.</p><p>“I want this, Dean,” Castiel says. His Adam’s apple bobs.</p><p>Dean dives forward. The table rattles with their weight. He coaxes Castiel’s lips open; he strokes the nape of his neck. Castiel falls backward and pulls Dean with him.</p><p>An empty glass of bourbon clatters to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Time They Binged a Show Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Castiel returns to Dean’s room, the television screen is already paused at the start of a program. Dean smiles.</p>
<p>“I thought we were going to select something together,” Castiel says. He kicks the door shut.</p>
<p>“We will. I want to show you this first, though.”</p>
<p>Castiel sits on his side of the bed and hands Dean the snack bowl. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“A medical drama,” Dean replies. “I guest starred once.”</p>
<p>“I’m ready,” Castiel says. He leans back into the headboard.</p>
<p>“Cass, why’d you put popcorn and grapes in the same bowl?”</p>
<p>“I like them both.”</p>
<p>Dean presses play.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The First Time Sam Was in the Loop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam’s lip twitches as Dean places the lasagna on the table.</p><p>“This looks great,” Castiel says. He rubs his hands together.</p><p>“Let Sam dish up first,” Dean says. “He’s our, you know, guest of honor.”</p><p>Sam leans back, crosses his arms. “What did you two do?”</p><p>“Do?”</p><p>“This whole special meal. And both of you, acting weird.”</p><p>“Sam…Dean and I are together.”</p><p>“Cass!”</p><p>Castiel shrugs. “You said we’d tell him at dinner.”</p><p>“Well, yeah—"</p><p>“I knew it,” Sam says. “So, you’re like my brother-in-law now?”</p><p>Dean snorts. “Sam, we ain’t married.”</p><p>Sam cuts into the lasagna. “Yeah, we’ll see.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The First Time They Went out to a Fancy Restaurant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look nice,” Castiel says.</p><p>“Thanks.” Dean looks up from his menu and meets Castiel’s eyes in the candlelight. “You look the same as always.”</p><p>“Well, I do always wear a suit and tie.”</p><p>“Fair point.”</p><p>A breeze moves through the restaurant’s patio, shaking the roses in their vase.</p><p>Castiel drinks from his wine glass. “I like this.”</p><p>“Hey, take it easy. That stuff’s $70 a bottle.”</p><p>“Oh.” Castiel pauses. “That’s a lot. Sorry, Dean. I still don’t think of money.”</p><p>“Actually—" Dean leans forward and refills Castiel’s glass. “Forget I said that, babe. We’ll worry about the bill tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The First Time Dean Introduced Castiel as His Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel walks through the door of the pub. Dean waves to him.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late,” Castiel says. He slides into Dean’s side of the booth. “End of the month grant deadlines.”</p><p>One of the men on the other side of the table chuckles. “Sounds fancy.”</p><p>“It’s quite tedious, honestly—”</p><p>“Cass?” Dean hands him a bottle. “No work talk, remember?”</p><p>“Right.” Castiel takes a sip.</p><p>“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced,” says the other man.</p><p>“Sorry.” Dean moves his hand around the table. “Cass, Derek, Jason. Jason and Derek, this is Castiel. My boyfriend. Well, partner.”</p><p>“Good to meet you, Castiel.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The First Time They Went on Vacation Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you okay?” Castiel stops at the gate and offers Dean his hand.</p><p>“Oh, I’m great.” Dean looks around at the sea of people. “Now that I’ve got two feet on solid ground.”</p><p>They walk to baggage claim. The air is salty and humid.</p><p>“What about the flight back?”</p><p>“I’ll drink half a fifth beforehand,” Dean says gruffly. He lifts their suitcases.</p><p>Their hotel room is on the fifteenth floor. Castiel opens the sliding door to the view of Waikiki from their balcony.</p><p>Five minutes later, Dean wraps his arms around Castiel’s waist.</p><p>“The flight was worth it,” he says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Their First Fight Over Something Stupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cass?” Dean glances up from the refrigerator. “Cass!”</p><p>Castiel walks into the kitchen. His shirt is half-unbuttoned. “What?”</p><p>“Where are the eggs?”</p><p>“You didn’t put those on the list.” Castiel measures out his tie.</p><p>“Yes, I did. I added them right before you went to the store last night.”</p><p>“Dean. They <em>weren’t</em> on the list.”</p><p>“Dammit, Cass!” Dean slams the refrigerator door. “How can I make you an omelette without eggs?”</p><p>“I’ll get some on my way home.”</p><p>“No, I—I’ll get them. Sorry for shouting. Maybe I did forget.” He touches Castiel’s tie. “Let me do that for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The First Time Dean Said "I Love You"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel retrieves two bottles from the cooler. He opens one and hands it to Dean.</p><p>“Thanks, babe.” Dean passes the fishing rod to his other hand and sips.</p><p>“You haven’t caught anything yet,” Castiel notes. He looks out at the lake.</p><p>“I told you, Cass. Fishing is about patience.”</p><p>“You didn’t catch anything yesterday, either.”</p><p>“Stop nagging.” Dean adjusts his baseball cap. “You’re reminding me of Sammy.”</p><p>For a while, the dock is quiet.</p><p>“Maybe they’ll come if I sing to them,” Castiel says. “Shall I try?”</p><p>Dean grins. The afternoon sun glints off the water. “I love you, Cass.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Their First Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s a card game. I know you like things like that.”</p><p>Castiel looks up. “The name means one. That’s the loneliest number.”</p><p>“I’ll play it with you,” Dean says.</p><p>“Here.” Castiel hands Dean a rectangle of wrapping paper.</p><p>“It’s heavy.” Dean shreds the paper and holds out the picture frame in front of them. “Oh, that’s from—”</p><p>“The photograph Sam took of us on Fisherman’s Wharf. I had it framed.”</p><p>“One year ago.”</p><p>The wrapping paper crinkles as they kiss. Dean rises from the couch and walks to the mantel. He puts down the picture.</p><p>“That was a good day.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>